Stars in the Darkness
by ShadowStar69
Summary: Jori, Kassi, Catherine, Amanda, Zach, and Wes replace the Season 4 characters but with a new mystery spirit. With the help of Kouji and Kouichi, can they put aside their differences and save the Digital World from extinction? R&R PLZ! Chapter 6 up! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well this is my first story so plz R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, KOUJI OR KOUICHI BUT I DO OWN FIRST SIX CHARACTERS!

Character Ages:

Jori: 14

Kassi: 15

Amanda: 14

Catherine: 14

Zach: 15

Wes: 14

Kouji: 15

Kouichi: 15 (obviously)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh."

Kassandra rolled on her side while pulling the purple and light blue covers over her head. A pale light shown through the paper-thin blinds.

"Hurry up, Kassi or Jori's gonna leave without you!" shouted her mother.

"Fine," she mumbled and lazily turned off the annoying beeping of the alarm. 'Why do we even have school?' Kassi thought to herself while brushing her teeth. Then she robotically moved to her walk-in closet. "What to wear, what to wear." Kassi thought out loud. She decided to wear her favorite jeans that faded into a light purple at the ends, a worn pink shirt with Abercrombie written on the front along with her favorite grey Furman University sweatshirt that said FU in large purple letters. To sum up her outfit, she put on her silver, light purple, and light green friendship bracelet made by one of her best friends, Jori. Hurriedly she tied her chocolate brown hair messily into a ponytail and added a gold chain necklace with a gold heart hanging from it and poked her silver dangling earrings with lavender gems into her ears. Kassi smiled at her reflection, but realized what time it was.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late again. Why me?" Kassi threw her backpack over her shoulders and ran out her bedroom door.

"Nice of you to come downstairs, Queen Kassi," mused her mother, who was waiting for her at the front door.

"That's how I should be addressed in the house," Kassi replied looking haughty as she did so, but started to giggle along with her mom.

Ding….Crack……Chime…..Dong!

"That must be Jori," they both stated.

When Kassi opened the door, she saw an Asian girl talking to the doorbell. She was wearing dark denim jeans that faded into bright silver at the ends and had silver sparkles all over the front of her pants and all around the rim. She also wore a black cami with her thin light blue Cambridge jacket with two white stripes down both sleeves. Her hair had hints of reddish-purple, navy blue, and silver along with jet black and dark brown hair. It was pulled into a neat ponytail with her bangs hanging in front of her face even with her navy headband on her forehead. She had a black choker with a blue sapphire in the middle and around her wrist was the friendship bracelet with silver, dark blue, and black strands of cloth tied together in a neat pattern.

"I swear, there is something wrong with you! Every time I push you, you make funky sounds!" the girl began.

"Um…Jor?" Kassi stood very confused next to her also confused mother.

"I mean seriously. Are you retarded or somthin'?"

"Jori! You realize you are talking to my doorbell ya know?" Kassi shouted to Jori.

"Oh! I knew! It's all a part of the joke! See there were three penguins in a tub and the third one said to the first one…pass the soap!"

Silence.

"Ok. I'll shut up now," Jori said.

"Thanks," replied Kassi's mom.

Then the two teenagers walked to school right after Kassi almost forgot her lunch if it wasn't for her mom.

"Bye, Mrs. James!"

"See ya, Mom!"

Just as they walked passed Kassi's house, they were just about to passed some bushes when all of a sudden 2 girls and 2 boys jumped out from the bushes and shouted, "BOO!" Both Kassi and Jori froze, screamed like hell, and dropped down onto the cement sidewalk laughing their head off.

The girls in front of them were Amanda and Catherine. Amanda wore dark khaki corduroys, a dark pink shirt and a blue Juicy jacket that was halfway zipped. Like Jori and Kassi, she wore a bracelet with dark blue, neon yellow, and light blue strands. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with diamond-studded earrings. Catherine was Asian like Jori and was wearing a grey a pink-stripped skirt that had raggedy edges right above the knee. She also wore a three-quarter sleeve navy blue shirt and a pale yellow sweatshirt around her waist. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a C hanging from it. On her wrist was the friendship bracelet that had light pink, light blue, and white.

Zach and Wes were the guys. Zach wore jeans shorts and a loose black t-shirt with white writing on it. He had light brown hair that hung down over his forehead and ears but was perfectly straight. His eyes were a chocolate brown. He wore a black bandanna around his arm right below his right sleeve. It took the place of the bracelet, but it still met the purpose. Wes wore baggy dark khaki cargo pants and a red and black Man U soccer jersey. Along with Zach, Wes had a red bandanna also symbolizing their friendship.

The six of them had been friends since kindergarten. They all had different personalities. Kassi was a little shy and quiet; Catherine was a bit more lively and energetic. Zach and Wes were just boys who are weird and are the mischief-makers of the group. The most hyperactive and almost as mischievous as the boys were Jori and Amanda. They're like sisters that are not related, but were "separated at birth" anyways.

As the group of friends made their way to school, two of their classmates and former Chosen, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, were already at school. They felt the vibrations of their cell phones that they knew they had turned off before they got to school. Both took out their cell phones only to be staring at their detectors that were supposedly long gone. Before either one could say a thing, they glanced at each other and, in a flash, disappeared.

The group had no idea what they were in for that day. That they would save an unknown world from extinction by themselves.

Well I hope you all liked it so far. I'll try to get the second chapter up ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, KOUJI OR KOUICHI BUT I DO OWN FIRST SIX CHARACTERS AND CD!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Black clouds circled Ophanimon's castle…and…well…they covered the whole Digital World for that matter.

"Uh, where are we?" Kouji said, finally breaking the silence.

"I wanna say we're in the Digital World," replied Kouichi, sounding stunned while overlooking the land.

"Oh no, really? I couldn't figure that one out," Kouji said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"You are at my castle," came a mysterious, yet familiar voice.

"Ophanimon!" both brothers jumped.

"Come in quickly for I have much to explain in very little time."

Kouji and Kouichi turned toward the only remaining light in the darkness, the castle.

The gigantic wooden doors opened with a loud creak to a huge room with light that bounced off the reflective walls, blinding the twins.

"Welcome back, Warriors of Light and Darkness," Ophanimon greeted them.

The angel then was bombarded with questions.

"Where are the others?"

"Are they here?"

"Why are we here?"

"The others are not here. They are safe in their homes and schools. You are here because we need you," Ophanimon explained.

"Why are we needed? Is someone trying to take over the world again?" asked Kouichi, kind of annoyed at the thought.

"Someone or something is trying to take over. As you saw when you arrived, the entire world is covered in darkness. You are needed to help the next generation."

"The next generation!" the twins exclaimed.

"Yes and I believe you know them," the digimon said mysteriously.

A silvery orb floated over from out of nowhere to Ophanimon. A group of kids were walking somewhere together.

"Hey! That's Jori, Kassi, Amanda, Catherine, Zach, and Wes! What do they have to do with the Digiworld?" Kouichi asked.

"They must be the next generation. Wouldn't the next generation be younger than us?" Kouji directed to Ophanimon.

"Not all the time. Destiny chose them. The spirits of the legendary warriors have awoken. There is a surprise in store for you and them," the guardian replied.

"What's in store fo-" the ceiling collapsed with a bang and black smoke drifted into the grand room.

"Run," Ophanimon said quickly.

Then everything went dark.

Other Gang's POV

The six friends went their separate ways after getting their stuff out of their lockers. Jori, Kassi, and Zach went to math class and Catherine, Amanda, and Wes went to English.

"See ya after class!" they shouted to each other, waving.

(Math class)

"Alright now! I'm taking attendance now so settle down so you can hear," said Mrs. Fredman, their math teacher.

She read off everyone's name until she got to "Kouji Minamoto." Silence came to reply.

"I wonder where Kouji is? He's almost never missed school before. I wanted to tell him something," Jori whispered to the other two. She's had a crush on him since last year, 8th grade.

"If he's not here, Kouichi's probably not here either! They always miss school at the same time," Kassi added.

"I have no idea. It must be important or else he would've be here," Zach said, smirking. All of them knew about Jori's crush and also Kassi's crush on Kouichi.

They came to silence, not really paying attention to the notes they were taking down. Their ideas of where Kouji was were running through their mind.

(English class)

"Ok everyone! Shut up while I take attendance!" shouted Mr. Chelist roughly.

The same thing happened in English as in Math class. Kouichi was not there. The other three looked at each other.

"Ooo. Kassi's not gonna like this," Catherine giggled.

"But seriously, where could he be?" Wes wondered.

"Let's just talk to the others about it after fourth period. It's probably nothing. You guys are just overreacting," Amanda said calmly. "I hope."

(After fourth period. Lunch)

"Kouji's not here!"

"Kouichi's not here!" Everyone said at the same time. They sank into their chairs at their usual lunch table in the far corner by themselves. Jori and Kassi sat at the end of the table in their own little world, discussing the matters of where their crushes were.

"Oh my God! It's not a big deal you guys! Pull yourselves together! Geez," Amanda said, a "little" pissed off.

Both rolled their eyes and joined the other four in the middle of the table.

"Are you sure it's not a big deal? Kouji said he would never skip school no matter how much he thinks it's a hellhole. And Kouichi said he loves school and being with his friends. If they were sick, they would've called one or two of us before school started even if it was early. We're practically the only friends they have at this school. No offence to them," Wes said thoughtfully.

They stopped discussing the topic when one of their other friends came to join them.

"Hey you guys! Mind if I join you?" the girl said happily.

"Hey CD! No, not at all. Come on and sit with us."

They eventually departed from CD. They then stopped by their lockers to grab some books for class. (Their lockers were conveniently next to each other.) Just as they touched their locks, a bright light illuminated the hall. Luckily, everyone else was in the cafeteria or outside. No one was there to witness the bizarre happenings. Their bodies were pulled through their lockers, but instead of crashing into them, the gang dropped down onto a flat field of grass with colorful Easter-looking eggs scattered everywhere and a few trees here and there.

Kouji and Kouichi POV

They ran. Their hearts pounding hard against their chests. 'What was that? What will happen to Ophanimon?' both thought. By the time they ran out of breath, they had reached Primary Village (I think it was called something else that had something to do with "Beginnings", but I'm just gonna use Primary Village.). Another flash of blinding white light filled their surroundings. 'How many flashes of light are we gonna see?' Kouichi said to himself. (Truthfully, I have no idea.) Six people dropped to the ground. They rushed towards the newcomers, stunned to find their friends rubbing their heads, cursing. Jori was the first to realize was happened and found her voice after looking around.

"Kouji? Kouichi? Why the hell are we here? Why the hell are you here? Where the hell is here? And why the hell is it so damn dark here!"

Hey everyone! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I thought it sucked but that's ok! R&R plz!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, KNIGHTMON, BAKAMON, KOUJI OR KOUICHI BUT I DO OWN JORI, KASSI, AMANDA, CATHERINE, ZACH, WES, JORI'S PARENTS AND LAZERMON! 

Hey everyone! I think this chapter is a little dramatic and I may have over done it a bit so R&R to tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Master. We have spotted them in Primary Village," said a Bakamon.

"Good. Well, what are you waiting for? Send some Knightmon to greet them," a giant figure covered in shadows said.

"Yes, sir. Of course. Whatever you say. You're the boss. Consider it do-"

"Just go!" the shadow bellowed.

The Gang's POV

Everyone huddled together by a small fire in the Village. They 'couldn't go anywhere because we can't risk getting hurt even if we could spirit evolve,' Kouji had said earlier. Kouji and Kouichi had explained all of the strange things the group had been through and about the brothers' previous adventures here.

" How are we going to stop whatever It is from taking over? We can't even spirit evolve. What the hell are we gonna be able to do in a fight?" Amanda asked, quietly.

"Hold on a second. Take out your cell phones," Kouichi said, hope filled his eyes.

Everyone obeyed and were shocked to find that their cell phones were replaced with strange devices. They assumed they were D-tectors from the description from Kouji and Kouichi.

"Whoa! This is better than Christmas!" Wes exclaimed.

"I guess you guys will be able to spirit evolve after all," Kouji smiled.

"What's up with the different colors? I'm not complainin' though. I'm not the one who got pink," Zach joked.

They all laughed at his comment.

"It has to do with what spirit is yours. Catherine, yours is white and light blue. Your spirit will probably be light, like me. Wes, since yours is red and black, you will have the spirit of fire. Zach, you are the opposite of pink. Black is obviously darkness. I'm sure Kouichi is happy."

Kouichi laughed a little at this.

"Amanda, you are thunder because of the yellow and blue. Junpei would most likely want to meet you when he gets over the fact that Izumi doesn't like him. Speaking of Izumi, Kassi, wind is your spirit judging by the pink and purple. Jori…I was going to say yours is ice, but blue and black aren't the colors for it. I'm sorry I have no idea what to say," Kouji then stopped and looked at Jori, hard.

Jori looked at him confused. She knew there were no other "good" spirits (In my story, the other spirits have turned evil again.). "Don't say anything then. Did they bring me here just to make me feel bad? Yeah, that's probably it. I'm just not cut out for the saving the world stuff." She ran off into the forest.

"Damn," Kouji muttered under his breath.

"Please Jori. Come back!" Kassi shouted.

"Stay here with them. I'll go get Jori. Hopefully she hasn't killed herself by now," Kouji said to Kouichi.

Kouichi nodded as his brother ran off in the direction of Jori. 'Just don't get yourself killed,' he thought.

Jori's POV

I cried. For the first time in a while, I cried. Tears flowed down my face, into a cut that went from the outside of my right eye down to my cheek. It stung and hurt from the salt in my tears and was most likely going to leave a scar, but I didn't care. I was left out for the second time in my life. My family abandoned me when I was 10.

Flashback

"That's it! I've had it with you! You keep screwing up in school and here! Can't you do anything right! From now on you are not apart of this family!" Jori's father roared.

The next thing she knew, she was walking away from her home for good. She was crying so hard, her eyes were bloodshot. 'She didn't even say anything. That bitch never tried to do anything to help. I can't believe she was my mother.'

Jori then found herself on the doorstep of Kassi's house. There was a party going on. She was invited, but her parents made her say "no" because they thought B's on a report card were bad. A few seconds after she rang the doorbell, she was face to face with all of her 7 best friends. Kassi saw the sorrow in Jori's eyes.

"Jori. What happened?" Kassi asked, softly.

"I-I got kicked out," Jori cried. She fell into Kassi and hugged her for a minute.

"Oh my God. I can't believe them. I knew they were harsh, but this is unbelievable!" Amanda said, also hugging Jori.

"Don't worry, Jori," Catherine started.

"We'll be with you," Zach promised.

"No matter what," Wes said.

"We'll get you a home," Kouichi piped up.

"We promise," Kouji added, softly.

End of Flashback

'I know I'm taking this too hard. I just can't help it. I promised myself I would never cry again. But, I always seem to break my promises.'

I heard a twig snap and quickly looked up. It was kouji, but what he did next was definitely something Kouji would not usually do. He hugged me.

The Others' POV

"Wait a minute," Kouichi's head popped up.

"What? What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I was just thinking about Jori's spirit. Remember what Ophanimon told us? About the mystery spirit and the surprise? I'm starting to think that Jori has a new spirit and part of the surprise is that you guys have two spirits each or ice has turned to the "bad" side," Kouichi said.

"Wow. That's some assumption you got there, Kouichi," Wes commented.

"It could be true, though. We should tell Jori and Kouji. I hope they're ok. Jori gets really down when she's in a situation like this. Especially since that happened," Kassi explained.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go look for them," Amanda suggested.

"No. We have to stay here in case they come back," Kouichi argued.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screams were heard in the distance.

"That's Jori and Kouji! We have to help them! Come on!" Zach said, quickly.

Jori and Kouji's POV

Several shiny, yet evil Knightmon appeared out of the bushes and started to attack. Kouji managed to spirit evolve and took down a few, but they put themselves back together. Every minute, more joined the ranks until…

"Kouji! Jori! We're here!" Kouichi yelled and he too spirit evolved.

"Together they managed to destroy a few of them, but there were just too many. They tried their fusion and beast spirit. Still, they were getting beaten up.

"Come on, Bewolfmon and JagerLowemon! You can do it!" everyone cheered. They stopped when the Knightmon surrounded them.

"No!" the brothers yelled as they tried desperately to get to their friends.

"Take that!" Jori shouted as she was kicking one of the Knightmon. It waited for her to stop and then flung her out of the forest, into the clouds. No one saw her fall back down.

Jori's POV

'Ugh,' I thought as I felt myself rising higher and higher. 'So this is it. I'm gonna die in the Digiworld. Great. But why aren't I falling down now. It didn't throw me that hard.' Then it hit me. 'I'm in a cloud. And I'm not moving. Bout how?'

Shining through the cloud was a small toy sized shape. My instincts told me to take out my D-tector, so I did. All of a sudden, I heard myself shout "Spirit!" and an amazing feeling took over my body.

"Spirit Evolution!" I shouted. A mask covered my nose and mouth, but I could still breath. I wore a single strapped blue top that sopped right above my bellybutton and a short black skirt with a silver chain going through the hoops. I was stunned to find out that I had giant butterfly wings. I had knee-high blue and silver boots and gloves with the fingers cut off. What was really strange were the leather straps crisscrossed in front of my chest that held crossing lightning-shaped swords in the back. There was also a strange marking to the right of my bellybutton. It had one horizontal line and two vertical lines at opposite ends. At the end on the right, there was a small circle and a curved line connecting the horizontal line to the left line. "Lazermon!" I shouted, again.

I was a digimon. I couldn't believe it. I was flying too. Then I remembered my friends were in trouble and I knew what I had to do. I dove down towards the forest to my friends. Kouji and Kouichi were worn out and were on the verge of devolving.

"Storm Strike!" Blue and yellow lightning came to my hands and I threw the ball of energy at the Knightmon. The ones in my attack's path burst into data and the others were knocked into trees.

"Lightning Swords!" I grabbed the lightning bolts and slashed at my enemies. As I did so, blue sparks appeared. Panting, I looked around. Most of the Knightmon were lying on the ground. Some exploded into data for some reason, but I paid no attention.

"Storm Strike!" I said as I dealt the final blow. After, I saw the Knightmon's data and grabbed my D-tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" All the digimon turned into digieggs and flew in the direction of Primary Village except for a few which flew away where the other bits of data were going.

Turning around, I saw my friends in a group and smiled at them. "Everyone, meet Lazermon." Then a data cocoon engulfed me and I dropped to the ground.

WOW! That was probably the longest thing I typed! Sry about the dramaticness. It was random I know, but that's what came to my mind at the time. Sooooooo plz R&R! Thanx for reading! Oh by the way the exploding data and egg thing will be explained in the next chap if anyone got confused there! hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, OPHANIMON, MYOTISMON, CHERUBIMON, KNIGHTMON, KOUJI OR KOUICHI BUT I DO OWN CATASTROMON, JORI, KASSI, AMANDA, CATHERINE, ZACH, WES, AND LAZERMON! 

Ok I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a shit load of stuff to do and school really isn't helping. Plus I had major writer's block. So, sorry if this chapter sux! Well…plz review and maybe give me some ideas! Por favor! See? I even asked in Spanish.

Chapter 4

They had started up another fire and Jori was lying close by. The others were sitting in a circle around the fire, discussing some "serious" matters.

"Holy shit! That was awesome! She was like there, then she was up there, then she was down here, then she was like-Jori was a DIGIMON!" Wes stuttered.

"You're a genius, Wes," Amanda said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "but you have to admit. That was awe-"

"Grrr."

"Ahhh!" Kassi, Catherine, and Amanda screamed.

"What the hell was that!" Catherine shouted.

"Uh, well, that was either Zach's stomach…" Kassi started.

"Hey!" Zach yelled back, "Oh, never mind, good point."

"OR Jori's behind me growling at me and is about to pounce on me." (I LOVE to do that to my friends. It is pretty funny and yes I do growl when I get angry or something. lol

"Yep. That's defiantly Jori behind you, Kassi," Kouichi chuckled.

"Aw man! Why do you guys have to spoil it!" Jori whined, but burst out laughing after.

"Well, it looks like Jori's better," Kouji finally spoke.

"You better believe it! Yeah!" Jori exclaimed.

"So what was it like being a digimon and all?"

"It was pretty damn cool, man. I felt totally energized and pumped. That was some adrenaline rush, but it felt as if something was doing it for me because I was not controlling my actions. Oh! I also got to fly! That was soooo cool!"

"Okay! Anyways, back to the non-idiotic world, what was that fight about? Who are we up against? And why?" Catherine asked.

"Well, it's obvious that we have no idea. So there's no point in asking. I think we should just concentrate on finding all of our spirits first before anything else. Does anyone have any suggestions on where to go?" Amanda stated.

"When we first came to the Digi World, we tried to go to the Forest Terminal. Maybe we should go there first," suggested Kouji.

Everyone agreed to this and got ready to leave. They walked through the endless fog and darkness with their D-tectors as their only light to start the journey of their lives. Although they were leaving behind the shadows of the past, their enemy still lurked by in a long forgotten lair.

It's true that Infinity Mountain was destroyed by the Digidestined, but deep underground, there is still an evil fortress that has been rediscovered by a new evil.

Infinity Mountain

"Hahahaha! They're falling right into my trap!" laughed an evil voice.

"What are you planning to do to them Catastromon," said and angered Ophanimon as she struggled to escape the chains that bounded her and hung her from the ceiling.

"Now, now, my dear. Don't be so angry. After all, your fate and every digimon's lives lie in my hand. Hahaha!" He swished his cape around and continued to watch the children. Catastromon practically screamed evil, as did all the other evil digimon. He was similar to Myotismon in many ways. He was a vampire digimon with fanged teeth, pale skin and all that jazz (lol sry couldn't help it). The cape he wore was black on the outside and blood red on the inside. Underneath the cape, he wore a tight black long sleeved shirt with black gloves lined with red. He also wore black leather pants and shiny black boots. His psychotic purple eyes were usually shadowed with a black top hat. Under the hat, was slightly long blonde hair streaked with red no longer than his shoulders.

He started off as a small servant to Cherubimon, but after his destruction, he gained more powerful and even after the Digiworld finally gained peace, Catastromon was the biggest threat to that peace. How he found out about Infinity Mountain is unknown, but it was obvious that he had a powerful source.

A few moments passed when a mass of data came in and formed several Knightmon.

"We are sorry, master. We were unaware of their power," explained a Knightmon.

"There is no excuse! How can you get your asses kicked by a little girl! Good thing I discovered the data retrieval device," said Catastromon.

"The what?" Ophanimon interrupted.

"Oh! You don't know about that do you? Well, it is my own creation where if a digimon is digitized or exterminated, it would simply come back to me with no harm done. Ha. Your little 'Chosen children' will not be able to defeat me THAT easily," Catastromon said, haughtily.

"Grrr. If you do anything to those kids I'll…I'll-"

"You'll what? Break free and kill me? Ha! Go ahead and try. It's useless," Catastromon, teased, "Well I'm bored of you now. Knightmon!"

"Yes, master," the Knightmon responded.

"Take our lovely guest to the chambers!" he ordered.

"Yes, of course," the Knightmon obeyed, "C'mon! Move it! Get on your feet!"

"This will come back to haunt you Catastromon! When you least expect it!" Ophanimon yelled back as the Knightmon pulled her.

OK how was that for not knowing what to do next? Yeah, I no. Not very impressive huh? Well maybe if some people review and give me ideas **wink wink** I could have chaps up fast and they might b better! So R&R! plz!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND ANY DIGIMON CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN CATASTROMON, JORI, KASSI, AMANDA, CATHERINE, ZACH, WES, AND THEIR SPIRITS! 

ShadowStar69: Hello again!

Animeluvergurl93: Well hi!

ShadowStar69: I wasn't talking to u dumbass…

Animeluvergurl93: oh :(

ShadowStar69: jk I luv ya! well anyways while ur here….u can tell the readers wat the chapter is about!

Animeluvergurl93: OK! Well its about the gang starting their journey to the Forest Terminal! **gasp** ooooo

ShadowStar69: yes yes thank u…..ok well enjoy the chapter R&R por favor!

Chapter 5

"GRRRRRR"

"Jori stop growling already!" Wes complained.

"It's not me! It's my stomach! I'm so fuckin' hungry!"

"Jori's got a point there," Kouichi said.

"For a change," Kassi added under her breath.

"What was that Ms. Smartass!" Jori shouted back.

"Hey break it up folks!" Amanda shouted.

"Yeah this is getting us no where! Hey Zach. We probably should stop and find some food or something," Catherine suggested.

"Hey look! An apple tree!" Zach said.

"Those aren't just apples Zach. There're meat apples," Kouji corrected.

"Huh? Meat apples?"

"Yep, but you gotta cook them over a fire," Kouichi added.

"So its like raw meat on a tree?" Catherine asked.

"Uh huh."

"Hooray for meat apples!" Jori said as she ran to the tree, but then accidentally ran into it. "Ouch!"

"Are you OK?" everyone asked.

"Yeah I think s-"

Two big objects came crashing down on Jori's head.

"OUCH! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she shouted to the tree.

"Why must you eat so much? I told you that someday this would happen, but do you ever listen to me? NO! Are you paying any attention? And you're eating them RAW! You disgust me," a beige digimon said.

"Shiny apple….Hey Bokomon! Do u want the apple? Do you want the big shiny round app-" the beige digimon, Bokomon, then snapped the other digimon's red pants, which made him drop the meat apple. "Ouch! No! My apple!" (animeluvergurl93 should remember this well lol)

"My God Neemon! Is that really all you care about!" Bokomon argued.

"What do I really care about?" Neemon replied, stupidly.

"Oh never mind," Bokomon said, giving up on his friend.

"Still arguing with each other I see, Bokomon."

"What? Kouji! Kouichi!" Bokomon said, surprised.

"Neemon! Bokomon!" Kouichi hugged the two digimon.

"Can't breathe, Kouichi! Hug…too…tight!" Neemon and Bokomon struggled.

"Oops! Sorry," Kouichi said sheepishly.

"Um..who are they?" Catherine asked the two boys.

"I am Bokomon and this is my idiotic friend Neemon," Bokomon introduced themselves.

"They helped on our journey in the Digital World last time. Hey Bokomon. Did you finish your book yet?" Kouji asked Bokomon.

"Oh yes!" Bokomon jumped and disappeared behind the giant meat apple tree to get a hard pink cover book.

"What's the book about?" Amanda asked curiously.

"This book, my new friends, is the story of the Legendary Warriors before you," Bokomon explained.

"You mean like the story of Kouji, Kouichi, and everyone else's journey here?" Zach asked.

"Yep, and since Bokomon and Neemon traveled with us, the book is 100 percent accurate!" Kouichi answered.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah great. Can we eat now? I'm starving here!" Jori interrupted.

"Oh no! That would not be good. We would want dear Jori to starve!" Catherine said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Alright then! Everyone grab as many meat apples as you can!" Wes shouted.

"Zach, Wes and I will go get some fire wood," Amanda said.

Zach, Wes, and Amanda POV

Zach and Wes snickered. They had some plans for Amanda in the woods.

"Ok you guys split up and we'll meet back with the others in ten minutes. Got it?" Amanda instructed the two boys.

A few minutes after the group split up…

"Shhhhh. You got the masks? Good. Ok target in sight…GO!" Zach ordered.

Wes then jumped out from behind a tree with a creepy looking mask over his face. He then started shouting gibberish and moved towards Amanda in a limping manor.

"Ahhhhh!" Amanda screamed as loud as she could. She dropped all of the wood she was carrying and turned around to run away.

"Boo!" Zach appeared suddenly in front of her also wearing a scary mask.

"Ahh!"

Everyone Else's POV

"What was that?" Kouji asked after hearing a scream.

"It sounded like Amanda," Kassi replied, a little worried.

"C'mon! We'd better go and check it out," Kouichi suggested.

The group nodded in agreement and started to run into the forest. They soon found Amanda on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my god! What happened!" Jori gasped.

"I don't know. Where's Zach and Wes?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"Now that you mention it, those two should've been with Amanda. Oh there gonna get hell from me when we find them!" Jori muttered angrily.

Just then, two people with masks on jumped behind Jori and Catherine. Before they could say a thing, Jori and Catherine elbowed them in their stomach very hard. For good measure, they raised their fists to punch them in the face. Both smiled with satisfaction.

"Ugh," the two troublemakers moaned loudly after getting beaten up by the girls.

"That's what you get for messing around you two," Kassi sighed. "You knew you were going to have to answer to them."

Amanda started to stir and soon woke up.

"Wow. What happened? All I remember was running away from…two people in masks!" Amanda realized what had happened and blew up. "IDIOTS! NOW I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"Cool it Amanda. Jori and Catherine already beat them up. Even then that might be over the top. Let's just get back to camp," Kouji said coolly.

"Hmph!"

When they got back to camp, they made a fire with the wood they collected on their way back. They ate meat apples 'til they couldn't eat anymore and made their beds to sleep. Looking up at the night sky, all they saw were clouds and darkness except for a little pocket of open sky. In the middle of it, a star in the darkness shone brightly watching over them all as they slept peacefully through the night.

Well I hope u guys enjoyed they chap! plz R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND ANY DIGIMON CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN ALL MY CHARACTERS!

ShadowStar69: Hello everyone! Well I'm very sorry I've kept you waiting for such a long time. I've been having issues thinking about what happens next…hehe. I just don't think that far ahead. So hopefully this makes up for lost time! Enjoy Chapter 6 of Stars in the Darkness!

Animeluvergurl93: That was a really long speech…

ShadowStar69: No it wasn't!!

Animeluvergurl93: Uh, yeah it kinda was. You're not making me talk here to make it longer are you?

ShadowStar69: **shoves animeluvergurl93 in the closet** NO! I have no idea what you're talking about! Hehe um on with the fic!

Chapter 6

In the Digimon Forest, the gang appears to be wondering around aimlessly. By the look on everyone's faces, patience is wearing so thin that at any moment, someone would crack.

"Um, guys?" Bokomon cautiously murmured.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted back. Bokomon cringed at the sudden outburst.

"Well, I, uh, hm."

"Just spit it out!" was the angry response.

"You don't have to shout! I'm trying to help. I was just thinking. Do you even know which way we are going? Let alone where we are?"

A wave of realization crashed through the group, as they had absolutely no idea how to answer Bokomon. They looked at each other with hopes of finding the answers in someone else other than themselves.

"Hm. That's what I thought."

"Well, Bokomon. Since you asked, where are we?" Catherine asked, testing him.

"Why thank you for asking, Catherine," he began.

"Yeah, right," Catherine whispered, rolling her eyes.

"We are in the Digimon Forest!" he said proudly.

Everyone fell over in utter disbelief that something so dim-witted had just escaped Bokomon's mouth.

"We must all be going crazy for sure," Kouichi muttered.

"Well, let's think. What haven't we tried to do to find this place?" Amanda said, intelligently.

"We've tried everything already. That's why we're here! Because we tried everything THOSE two came up with," Kouji pointed towards Zach and Wes who were poking each other with leaves, clearly entertained.

"All the more reason to shoot myself now!" Jori threw her hands in the air.

An explosion and gunfire went off in the distance and shook the ground underneath them.

"Ok, I didn't mean it literally!" Jori shouted over the repeated explosions, pretending to talk to God.

"Come on! We should find out what's going on!" Kassi yelled over her shoulder while running.

The others nodded and followed her.

When they reached the perimeter of the "war zone" (for lack of a better description), there was a damaged sign that read "Forest Terminal".

"Well, isn't that just great!" Wes spoke for the group, but their attention was diverted in mid-thought to a terrible scene. In the middle of it all was a strange digimon with machine guns for arms. His burning, red eyes paralyzed his victims out of pure fear before they were attacked and turned into digieggs.

"What is that?!" Zach asked in fearful amazement.

"That, my friend, is Gargomon. He must be possessed by some evil force. He is usually a very friendly creature, if not very battle-hungry at times. Just look at his eyes," Bokomon explained.

"Th-This is terrible!" Jori stammered. "Let's go. Kouji, Kouichi.'

The twins nodded and the three took out there D-tectors.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Lazermon!"

The three digimon ran/flew (Jori still was not over her newly found talent of flying, yet) straight for the evil Gargomon as the others watched on with worry.

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Shadow Lance!"

"Lightning Swords!"

Gargomon turned around just in time to see all of them and block them with his machine gun hands. He threw them to the side and went back to blowing everything else up.

"Aw crap. This is gonna get messy," Kouji said, picking himself up.

"Storm Strike!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The attacks hit their mark, but not hard enough. Gargomon just brushed it off.

"Kouichi!"

"Right!"

"Slide Evolution!"

"Kendogarurumon!"

"JagerLowemon!"

The two beast spirits turned to their target.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!"

The attacks hit as usual and there was a huge explosion followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Now, Jori!" Kouji shouted.

Jori dived from the air at top speed into the smoke. She could sense him right beneath her. It was going to work.

"Lightning Swords!" she hit solid ground. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye…'Shit!'

Gargomon raised his armed hands and fired directly at Lazermon and as the smoke cleared, he added Kendogarurumon and JagerLowemon to his hit list as well.

Almost immediately, all three returned to their human forms.

"Nooooo!" Catherine cried as the others looked on in horror. She ran to Jori, the closest one and held on to her. Gargomon approached slowly with his guns aimed at her. She is terrified until she sees a glint of light from one of the still intact trees. She stands up slowly, staring at it. Out of nowhere, her instincts send a message to her brain telling her to take out her D-tector. She did as she was told and pointed it toward the light.

"Spirit!" She heard herself shout. A miniature statue flew to the D-tector and engulfed her in a flash of blinding light. "Twilightmon!"

And that's it for this chapter! Was it okay? I hope this kinda makes up for lost time. Well, its my freshman year in high school this year, so I don't know how often I'm gonna update, but I'll try my best! Plz R&R! (as I usually say…)


End file.
